The Tenth Holy Grail War of OT
Welcome to the 10th Holy Grail War of OT. This game is being hosted by T3hDreadnaught, Silver_Elwood, Varakanok, and McNugget. This game is composed of 9 Masters and 9 Servants. The servants consist of the following. '' 'Saber Caster Berserker' 'Archer Rider Avenger' 'Lancer Assassin Brawler' The game ends when: All Servants are killed; All Masters are killed; Only one Master with an active contract remains. The first two situations result in no-wins; the third constitutes the winners. This is considered at the end of the turn. Servants '''Spirit Form:' Servants can take on spirit form in order to speed up regeneration and escape harm. While in spirit form, their regeneration is doubled, and no attack or ability can harm them. However, they cannot protect their Masters while in spirit form, nor can they use abilities or attack. Servants can leave the area to scout, but in doing so loses 20% mana each turn until they return back to their Master's side, or return to Corporeal Form. Masters can command their Servants to take on or leave spirit form once during their turn; this skill is a free action that occurs during the Master's support action (but does not replace his support action). Servants may enter spirit form in combat, but this will leave their master vulnerable. Scouting: Servants can leave their Master to scout out enemy positions. Most Servants are incapable of regeneration while scouting unless otherwise specified. If there is greater than 2 spaces between the Servant and Master, the scounting servant will lose mana at a rate equal to half of their regen. Scouting gives a 15% not to be detected, similar to presence concealment, but far inferior. Combat: Neither Servants nor Masters can regenerate health while in combat unless otherwise specified. Death: Servants are killed once they reach 0 health or mana. Servants whose Masters are killed will lose 30% of their maximum mana each turn until they recontract or die. Upon the death of the master, the servant immediately loses 20% mana. Regeneration: Each night, a resting character that does not engage in battle will restore their health and mana, with the exact value dependent on their max health and mana. Mana will regenerate in battle. Civilians: Each location has civilians that can be attacked and killed in order to regenerate mana. Servants restore 20 health and 50 mana each turn in which they consume a civilian, and only one civilian can be drained per night. In addition, civilians cannot be consumed in the middle of battle under normal circumstances. Those of the True Good, Lawful Good, and Lawful Neutral alignments may not eat civilians. Killing civilians takes a support action Spiral Power: Each servant has the capacity to generate spiral power. Spiral power can boost certain parameters specified, remove limiters, etc. ''Masters '''Combat': As long as a Master's Servant is present and corporeal, the Master cannot be attacked except by a skill that specifically can strike Masters. Support skills that do not inflict damage can still be used on Masters. Masters may be targeted regardless, but the present servant of said master will block for them. Masters get both a support and offensive action each turn, just like servants. Servantless Masters : A Master whose Servant is killed can voluntarily leave the War peacefully by seeking the IGM's help, or can continue fighting or aiding their allies. Consuming Masters : Defeated Masters can be consumed by the opposing Servant if desired. A consumed Master restores 50% of the Servant's maximum mana pool. Contracts: Each Master has a powerful bond with his Servant; the existence of this contract allows the Master to use his command spells and provide prana to his Servant each turn. The Master is capable of breaking his contract at the price of 1 Command Spell, or forming contracts with other Servants, but his number of command spells do not change with contracting new servants. If all of the command spells possessed by a master are used, the contract still remains, but barely. The servant of said master will regenerate at 1/4 of the normal rate of regeneration (mana only. health is constant), and is not able to scout. This servant is also able to form a new contract with another master at any time. Command 'Spells': These are the ultimate commands given by Masters to Servants. As above, creating new contracts does not increase the number of command spells. However, command spells may be taken from the corpse of a dead master. There is no limit on the amount of command spells a master may have, but only one can be used per turn. Taking the command spells from a dead Master can only be done by other Masters and does not transfer any contracts the Master had. This may be done in any phase, as a free action, and may only be done if the master has not been consumed and less than X nights have passed since that master died. Should two masters attempt to take command spells from a dead master, the command spells will be split between them, more going to the faster master. Multiple 'Servants': Should a Master happen to form contracts with more than one Servant, his ability to provide them mana decreases substantially. With two Servants, his mana regeneration is halved; with three, it is cut in quarters. With four, he cannot regenerate mana. With more than 4, he will only be able to allow 4 servants to regenerate per turn. ''The Map The map is something we like. It's something we need. But, as it is our creation (Infringing on others where necessary), we are not above destroying it. If it is found, that for some bizarre reason people do not want to move from their locations or that this city has become too much of a maze for you, we will remove sections as we see fit. This is not something we wish to do however, and should be used as a last resort. Warnings will be given. Let's hope the city doesn't come crumbling down before we even have to step in... Command Spells Masters can use command spells, special abilities that precede all moves in the turn order. A Master has access to three command spells, and cannot gain more if a Master forms a new contract. Once the third command spell is used, his current contract with his Servant is broken, though it can be reformed with lower regeneration and no command spells; however, certain unruly Servants may take the opportunity to turn on their former Master, especially Berserker. EAT THIS!: Raises the target servants stats by a full rank and a + until the end of battle. Any stats already at A rank will instead by risen by ++ NEVER!: Increases the Servant's Endurance and Magical Defense to EX for the turn. Return to Spirit Form: One's Servant is immediately put into spirit form, regardless of other abilities that might prevent it. Go Tank That!: One's Servant protects a specific target from enemy attacks defying any sense of logical movement, taking all damage aimed at that target. It still protects its Master at the same time. Don't You Try to Run: The Master can use a command spell to summon their Servant to their current location from anywhere. The Servant is removed from any battle they're engaged in during the command spell phase. Grit Those Teeth!: Remove any debuffs affecting your Servant. Pierce the Heavens: Increases Luck to EX for one turn, allowing a critical strike to happen without fail as well as certainty involving any other luck related calculations. Believe in ME!: You can use a command spell to give an absolute command to your misbehaving Servant, and they will be forced to obey to the extent of their abilities. Screw the Rules: Allows the target servant to ignore a requirement for using a specific technique. Ask for clarification. (Does notably less than it did in War 7) Alliances Forming alliances are of course allowed. However, these alliances hold no value past the word and trust between the two (or more) Teams. As evidenced in War 5, and restated in our section about the logic game, red is not binding in the actual war. Though it should be, by canonical definition (Umineko canon, not Fate) we desire the logic game to stay seperate. Communication Communication between different Teams is only permitted if they are in the same area as one another. A Servant/Master pair may communicate at any time in their personal topic. If an alliance is created, each team is permitted to contact them by certain electronic devices. Each team will be given a cell phone with no contacts. If an alliance is established, the two teams can determine if they would keep contact with each other by giving out their number. Once hostilities between two allied parties commence, they will no longer be able to contact each other using this method unless they re-ally for some strange reason. Movement Movement range is based on agility (the values for such are found in the parameters section). Because of the range of movement, when a move is made for each night, you must also post the path you are taking. To move from the Seacats Cafe, to the Thunder Dome, you must specify a path like Cafe > Kouyouen Academy > AH Tokyo General Hospital > Thunder Dome. Those with the highest agility move first. In the event of tied agility, teams will move simultaneously. Movement is turn based. The fastest moves first, then the second fastest, etc. Master/Servant pairs move according to whichever individual's agility is higher. Familiar's agility may not be used for movement range, or order, unless that familiar mvoes independantly from the Servant. While moving with the master (but not the servant) a familiar's agility may be used in order Fleeing Fleeing is treated the same as movement, with the exception that it happens in combat. Fleeing consumes no actions, just like movement. However, when fleeing from combat, it is impossible to dodge. Battle Move order is determined by Agility first for all situations. In the case of tied Agility, Luck is to be used as a tie-breaker. Should Luck also be tied, the order shall be determined randomly. Combat Moves take place based on the following table, with the order within each category determined by the individual Agilities. *Phase 1: Upkeep -> Command spell/Spiral Power *Phase 2: Ambushes -> Reality Marble -> Support Noble Phantasm -> Servant support skills <--> Master support skills *Phase 3: Noble Phantasm -> Servant offensive skills / basic attacks -> Master offensive skills *Final Phase: Fleeing/Movement *Note: Combat order shown is based on average Agility. Move order is subject to change based on individual agility. Skirmishes do not exist in this war. All abilities performable in one turn (according to below) are able to be used on the first turn of encounter with an enemy .The exception to this, are Noble Phantasms and any skills specifically stating that they are unusable on the first turn. Any servants entering an already happening battle will also not be allowed to use their Noble Phantasm on the turn they enter. Delays Actions in battle may be delayed. This means that you may choose to postpone your attacks until after you are attacked first, or until a certain event happens. This also includes after movement. Feel free to be creative. Ambushes An ambush is only possible when you have been in an area for one full turn. Anyone who enters the area in which you prepared an ambush in, may be ambushed. A player being ambushed can not evade, ''and can not retaliate on the turn they were ambushed. A servant may still block for an ambush directed at their master. Ambushes may make use of skills, as opposed to surprise attacks. Non-Reactionary Skills These are skills that may not be set to be used under certain circumstances. Skills labeled as such may only be used in their respective phase. Miscellaneous Both Masters and Servants are capable of using both a support skill and an offensive skill within a single turn; in addition, Masters can also use a command spell, for three actions each turn if desired. However, Servants that are using Noble Phantasms cannot use another skill of the same type in that turn. This means that a normal support and an offensive Noble Phantasm are valid, but an offensive skill and Noble phantasm are not (This is true for two supports as well). Basic attacks may be used alongside Noble Phantasms Surprise Attacks Servants can, instead of using an offensive skill, attack with a regular melee attack against one target. That target cannot respond with a counterattack. They can choose to use either physical or magical attacks. Only works on the first turn of combat. The surprise aspect goes to the player who was already in the area, should both teams surprise attack eachother. Should both teams move to the same area, and surprise attack one another, the effect goes to the one with higher luck. If luck is tied, you both just punch eachother. Basic attacks have a rank of D. Additional Attacks Multiple basic attacks are capable based on Agility. During the offensive phase, 1 attack can be used as well as basic attacks based on Agility. For each +++ in agility you have higher than the target being hit, you gain 1 basic attack in conjunction with any used skill, increasing depending on the gap between the attacker and defenders agility according to above. Power Struggle If two Servants happen to direct offensive Noble Phantasms against each other during the course of a battle, the Noble Phantasms will clash, and the damage of both is reduced by the damage of the other. As a result, the stronger Noble Phantasm will be the only one to do damage, and its damage will be substantially reduced. Hits, Crits, and Misses It is possible for Servants to evade offensive skills or melee attacks during combat.One's chance to dodge an enemy skill or attack is equal to a roll based on Luck (by the attacked). However, one cannot dodge a Noble Phantasm. It is also possible for Servants to deal critical hits during attacks, which multiplies the damage done in attacks by 1.1 - 1.6after damage calculation. A roll using the luck parameter is used to decide critical strikes. A miss occurs when your roll is 3 and below out of 20 after adding your luck modifier. A critical hit, on the other hand, occurs when the roll is 17 or above out of 20. (See chart below for details) 'Parameters' The parameters of characters determine their capabilities, their strengths, and their weaknesses. Parameters may also be amplified through skills, gaining '+'s; a Servant can only have 3 '+'s in a single parameter. 4 +'s result in a full rank. A - merely removes one +, and should not be seen on any statsheet. Damage':'' This is calculated according to the parameters (often referred to as stats) listed below. The formula used for damage calculations is here, where D10 is a random number between 1 and 10: base x Off stat base) x (Def Base) x + D10)/100 + 1 = Final ''Regular Attacks use a D rank skill base. '''''Health: The health of Servants and Masters; naturally, one dies if it reaches 0. The second part of one's health stat determines how much health is restored per turn resting. Health regeneration increases for servants if in spirit form. Mana: The amount of energy available to either a Servant or Master. Servants with 0 mana are considered dead, and may not return except through specific means. The second part of one's mana stat determines how much mana is restored per turn resting. Mana regeneration doubles for servants if in spirit form. Alignment: Alignment refers to the general personality and morals of the character. The Good - Evil spectrum defines a character's morality, while the Lawful - Chaotic demonstrates his willingness to obey laws in his actions. A character that is 'True Neutral' is neutral in both Good-Evil and Lawful-Chaotic. Strength and Magic: The damage done by Servants in Combat. Any abilities using other stats as a base for their attacks (ie: Attack X uses Agility as it's attacking stat, and is reduced by Luck) will have the attacking and defending stats correspond to these charts, fitting in according to their rank. Strength / Magic / (Agility) (.25 each +) EX: 9 A: 5 B: 4 C: 3 D: 2 E: 1 Defence and Magical Defence: This skill determines your resistance to enemy physical/magical skills and attacks. Endurance / Magic Defence / (Agility/Luck) (0.025 each +) EX: 0.3 A: 0.55 B: 0.65 C: 0.75 D: 0.85 E: 0.95 Agility: Agility is used to determine move order, with the higher Agility moving first. Servants get extra melee attacks per turn equal to a difference of +++. As well as being used in battle, the more agility determines the ability to cross the map. Higher agility lets one move further on the map. EX: Move Anywhere A: 4 B: 3 C: 2 D: 1 E: 1, but all movement takes place after all phases have happened. Luck: Acts as a tiebreaker in the case of tied agility. In addition, Luck determines how likely one is to dodge an attack or score a critical hit. The following numbers indicate the base Luck percentages. Modifiers are based on rolls. A miss occurs when your roll is 3 and below out of 20 after adding your luck modifier. A critical hit, on the other hand, occurs when the roll is 17 or above out of 20. (See chart for details) If you roll a 1 to hit, your attack epic fails. Epic fails mean that they will not do what you intended at the discretion of the GM. Sometimes these effects will be better than a miss, sometimes they won't, regardless it will do something different than simply miss. EX: +6 to the roll A: +3 to the roll B: +2 to the roll C: +1 to the roll D: No change to the roll E: -1 to the roll Critical Hit: Critical hits occur when your luck roll is 17 or above out of 20. There is a possibility to exceed 20, and critical hit damage is based on the roll in the crit range. (See chart for details) 17: 1.1 x normal damage 18: 1.15 x normal damage 19: 1.2 x normal damage 20: 1.25 x normal damage 21: 1.35 x normal damage 22: 1.4 x normal damage 23: 1.45 x normal damage 24: 1.5 x normal damage 25: 1.55 x normal damage 26: 1.6 x normal damage Noble Phantasm: Servants possess this parameter as well, which reveals approximately how powerful one's Noble Phantasms are. It has no other effects, and is exempt from any stat altering techniques. ''Spiral Power As stated, Spiral Power causes each servant (and only servant) has the capacity to generate spiral power. Spiral power can boost certain parameters specified, remove limiters, etc. It is best explained as a form of currency. Spiral power is gained by a percentage of combat damage done as well as the rank of the ability. The more abilities used, the more spiral power is gained. More people being hit by skills increases spiral power gain. More basic attacks increase spiral power. Activation of certain abilities gains more spiral power as well. Over time, spiral power may diminish for every turn that lacks the use of a skill or attack. Spiral power degeneration depends on the servant as well as the time not using skills or being in combat. Remaining in an area for two turns begins Spiral Radiation. Spiral Radiation can cause the area in which the servant remains to glow. The more time spent in the area, the more accurate the reading until the exact position is given away. A map with radiation shown will be posted for every update this applies to. Do not be fooled, because the epicenter of the radiation does not equal the source of the radiation. 'Effects' Skills Skills are the abilities possessed by Servants and Masters. Certain skills do damage, along with their other effects; those skills have their damage determined in part by their rank. Skills can also gain '+'s to their rank, which increases the damage for each + by increasing the modifier by 1.25. Skills may be of the Support, Anti-Personnel, Anti-Army, or Anti-Fortress classfications. Support skills are buffs, and sometimes debuffs. Anti-Personnel target up to a few people. Anti-Army skills target a large number of people. Anti-Fortress skills target the area itself, and thus, everyone in it. There may exist other classifications, and there may also be exceptions to the above statements. After all, very few things are truly a constant. Reality Marbles will always stop people from entering or exiting the marble itself. When cast, it transports everyone in the current area to the marble. Should you enter an area in which a marble has already been placed, you will not be able to interact with it in any way short of detecting its presence. ''Regular attacks use a D rank skill base. Skill Base (Dependent on Magical or Physical attack) 1.25 each +'' EX: 35 A: 20 B: 15 C: 10 D: 5 E: 2 Buffs and Debuffs Offensive skills that cause a buff or debuff cause that effect to take hold immediately. This debuff lasts until the end of turn, provided it has a duration of 1 turn. Support abilities that cause a buff or debuff start their effect on the turn used. If the effect has a 1 turn duration, then it will dissapate at the end of the turn used. ''Logic Game The logic game is, and should be, a separate entity from the War itself. The logic game will be monitored and overlooked, however. Blatant lies in red, as well as Identity Evasion when the correct Identity is proposed in blue with sufficient basis, are not allowed. Breaking this rule will result in a non-evasive answer, in red, from a GM. You will be warned the first time, answered for the second time, and from thereon out, will have information revealed about your character by the GM. We accept that in situations, what you "know" to be true can actually be wrong. Instances of this will not be penalized, but left to our judgment. Noncombatants are allowed to post blue, and participants of the War are still obligated to answer these claims. If you do not wish to participate in the logic game, do not answer nor post any blue. If you do, you shall be considered engaged, and have a responsibility to continue. Final word is always that of the GM. Chime's Hints The hint system in place functions as such: A player may visit Chime's Tavern. As such, they are able to ask for a hint towards the identity of a servant class. A somewhat vague hint will be delivered to the requestee. However, a more detailed hint will be provided so long as the requestee volunteers to have some of their own information (a regular hint) broadcast to the public. ''Disclaimer'' Much like the real world, things don't always go as planned. This will most definitely be applied to your abilities in this game. We're much to lazy to write down all of the different events and situations that could potentially happen when one event or the other happens, there's too many variables. As such, we, the GM's, reserve the right to add exceptions to when certain moves will be used. This should not, but potentially can, result in a repost/calculation of a Nights events. Due to the world's shape and position on a galactic scale, we may not always update when it would be beneficial to you. All GM's of this war live in the Atlantic Time Zone (UTC: -4). Our current goal is to have all updates done by what is early morning for us, and expecting all moves to be in by what would be considered "just after supper" to put things in a slight perspective. GM's also have the right to make any changes at any time in order to make the story progress in a proper manner. We WILL do things to stop things like turtling, team killing and overall things that are detrimental to game play. This is for the fun of everyone else involved in the game. With that in mind, We promise that nothing outrageous will happen. There will be no servants or masters added mid game (*cough**cough* Mewtwo...), nor will we resurrect or kill any players. There are 9 teams. One for each class. This will not change mid game. We promise to be fair. Also, if you're a douchebag, We'll kick you and replace you with someone else, and no, before you ask, we will not reverse our decision. All the GM's are personal friends. We're on the same page here. If you don't like it, too bad, sign up for the next war; there are always outliers. There are times in which drastic actions may need to be taken, and we will try to treat this as a democracy in those times.